Talk:Enemy
Onigiri Drop All enemies have a chance of dropping Onigiri. Should we include it in every single Enemy drop, or should we write a statement in the Enemy page saying that all enemies drop Onigiris? --bewnt 00:12, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I think we should put that in the Enemy page, but "big" enemies in Hill Country sometimes drop 2 Onigiris. I've tested it. No, It was not another enemy behind it. We should mention that in their pages. Bildramer 14:33, 27 December 2008 (UTC) : Has testing been done to show whether Big enemies can drop exactly one onigiri? We know it can drop 0 or 2, but 1? I'm thinking of the best way to incorporate it into the individual enemy page (best would be to write "2 Onigiris", but might be confusing). --bewnt 15:58, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Range of Sight Is there a way to find out the "range of sight" from enemies? (What I mean with that is that when you step into the Range of Sight of an enemy, it chases you and attacks.) --Yonder 22:34, 10 December 2008 (UTC) : Also, is there a Range of Sight for stickman characters? --Yonder 22:39, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :: First, range of sight belongs to the Character page, under Artificial Intelligence. Secondly, yes we do need to find the range of sight, and see if there's any correlation with weapon range. Thirdly, stickmen have no range of sight because they do not move (a stickman moving towards an enemy = suicidal). --bewnt 03:08, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::They, in my opinion, do have a Range Of Sight (the characters). When enemies are far away, they will stand. If an enemy gets close, the stickmen attack. Also, is it needed to find the Range of Sight for enemies?--Yonder 17:56, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::I was saying that unarmed characters (i.e. stickmen) do NOT have a range of sight. As for armed characters, I feel that it's them that has the Range of Sight, as opposed to enemies having range of sight. Still need research though. --bewnt 00:59, 12 December 2008 (UTC) I think I've got it figured out. The formula is as such: add 200 to the range of the weapon of the character. This is its range of sight: any enemy within this radius will trigger autowalk (whether the radius is rectangular or circular doesn't really matter since the screen height is around 250px). --bewnt 10:45, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :I still think we all need some more research on this until we actually insert this into the page. : :: You do notice when there is an enemy far away from your group of characters right? As the enemy gets closer, you notice that the Magicians and Snipers autowalk first, before the Gladiator and Boxer. The above theory explains it. --bewnt 03:10, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::I got it. The Range of Sight of Characters is 175 pixels + their range. I tested it with 10 times dragging the stickmen until they react. I am very sure this is accurate. --Yonder 18:21, 25 March 2009 (UTC) : I think every enemy has its own range. Blue Smiley Walkers attack you only when you're near them (10-20?), but the Blue X Walker can attack from a distance (50-200?) and Mushrooms attack every time they're hit (Infinite?). I'll try to search *ahem*NOT USE, JUST LOOK AT*ahem* the source code. Bildramer 13:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :: Unrelated: ::: The stage array lists not only the enemy count, but also the positions and/or group sizes. ::: Most colors in the game and the wiki are 1 pixel darker than in the source code. ::: Every information we aren't sure about can be found in lists. ::: There are 116 items/weapons (with nothing, coin, onigiri, NG). :I didn't find anything about ranges :( Attack Information We should try looking into attack information and adding it to each article. This doesn't just include damage or attack type, but whether it has a single attack, several bullets, whether they are spikes or small bcolorful balls and such.--Sand master 18:48, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : That would be a nice project to embark on. By the way, number of bullets already has representation in the articles (there is a multiply sign behind the attack number signifying bullet count). Also, we need to find the sight range of the enemies, the activation attack range of enemies (range needed to activate attacks), attack speed as well as attack range (distance bullet travels). It is also important to take note of affection by gravity (eg. needles are barely/not affected by gravity, but balls are). --bewnt 01:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :: So, what you mean, is create an article including all possible attacks, attack styles, etc? If yes, we need to change the enemy template to include the facts you just stated (Range of Sight, etc). --Yonder 19:42, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Of course we'll have to change the template to include all the information. I'll see how I can work on it, though it's going to be tough because of all the neccessary research. --bewnt 01:03, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Well, we have the basic attack page up thanks to Yonder, and all we need now is some extensive research, which will not be too difficult as we already know the min and max damage and their attack 'type,' making this a little bit easier. Only thing we need to do now is incorporate the attack information directly to the enemy page instead of searching for it on the attacks page.--Sand master 03:50, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Drop Rates from game source The following information are from "Disabled" (see DB forum). I verified Lv, EXP, LP, Gold and Items for every enemy and added our names. I didn't verify the numbers of enemies on each level. But we should do this too. Green Smiley Walker Lv: 1 LP: 10 GOLD: 1 EXP: 100 mach punch: 3.33333333333 White Stone: 1.0 5xOpening Street_0, 6xOpening Street_1, 6xOpening Street_2, 20xOpening Street_5, 3xOpening Street_7 Blue Smiley Walker Lv: 2 LP: 20 GOLD: 3 EXP: 100 iron sword: 5.0 Red Stone: 1.0 1xOpening Street_0, 3xOpening Street_1, 2xOpening Street_2, 5xOpening Street_3, 2xOpening Street_4 Red Smiley Walker Lv: 3 LP: 50 GOLD: 10 EXP: 100 triple shot: 5.0 staff of wood: 5.0 Green Stone: 1.0 1xOpening Street_2, 3xOpening Street_3, 5xOpening Street_4, 8xOpening Street_6, 8xOpening Street_7, 8xOpening Street_8, 2xOpening Street_9 Blue X Walker Lv: 4 LP: 40 GOLD: 15 EXP: 100 explosion: 5.0 Blue Stone: 1.0 1xOpening Street_6, 2xOpening Street_7, 1xOpening Street_8, 2xOpening Street_8, 3xOpening Street_8, 2xOpening Street_9 Grey Boss Smiley Walker Lv: 5 LP: 500 GOLD: 100 EXP: 500 triple shot: 33.3333333333 mach punch: 5.0 1xOpening Street_9 Green Skull Snake Lv: 5 LP: 50 GOLD: 10 EXP: 100 poison arrow: 3.33333333333 Black Stone: 1.0 1xGrassland 1_0, 2xGrassland 1_0, 3xGrassland 1_0, 6xGrassland 1_1, 6xGrassland 1_2, 12xGrassland 1_3, 6xGrassland 1_4, 1xGrassland 1_7, 6xGrassland 1_7 Grey Smiley Snake Lv: 6 LP: 80 GOLD: 20 EXP: 100 ice: 5.0 Red Crystal: 1.0 2xGrassland 1_1, 4xGrassland 1_2, 2xGrassland 1_4, 2xGrassland 1_4, 3xGrassland 1_5, 3xGrassland 1_5, 4xGrassland 1_6 Red Skull Snake Lv: 7 LP: 90 GOLD: 30 EXP: 100 fire sword: 5.0 Yellow Crystal: 1.0 1xGrassland 1_4, 2xGrassland 1_5, 3xGrassland 1_6 Green Boss Skull Snake Lv: 8 LP: 200 GOLD: 30 EXP: 200 thunder glove: 10.0 Quick's Card: 1.0 12xGrassland 1_7 White Skull Bat Lv: 8 LP: 60 GOLD: 30 EXP: 100 fire glove: 5.0 Silver Crystal: 1.0 2xGrassland 2_0, 3xGrassland 2_1, 5xGrassland 2_2, 3xGrassland 2_3, 3xGrassland 2_5, 3xGrassland 2_6, 5xGrassland 2_7 Brown Smiley Walker Lv: 9 LP: 120 GOLD: 30 EXP: 100 double arrow: 5.0 Black Crystal: 1.0 1xGrassland 2_0, 1xGrassland 2_0, 1xGrassland 2_0, 1xGrassland 2_1, 3xGrassland 2_1, 2xGrassland 2_1, 1xGrassland 2_2, 1xGrassland 2_2, 2xGrassland 2_3, 3xGrassland 2_3, 3xGrassland 2_4, 3xGrassland 2_4, 3xGrassland 2_4, 8xGrassland 2_5, 4xGrassland 2_5, 8xGrassland 2_6, 3xGrassland 2_7 Purple X Walker Lv: 10 LP: 110 GOLD: 40 EXP: 100 fire: 5.0 White Stone: 1.0 2xGrassland 2_3, 3xGrassland 2_4, 5xGrassland 2_6, 3xGrassland 2_7, 2xGrassland 2_8 Orange Skull Bat Lv: 11 LP: 110 GOLD: 50 EXP: 200 thunder sword: 5.0 Black Stone: 1.0 1xGrassland 2_5, 1xGrassland 2_6, 3xGrassland 2_7, 2xGrassland 2_8 Grey Boss Skull Bat Lv: 12 LP: 500 GOLD: 200 EXP: 800 thunder sword: 5.0 Long Sword's Card: 5.0 1xGrassland 2_8 Green Skull Dragon Lv: 10 LP: 90 GOLD: 40 EXP: 150 long staff: 5.0 Ruby: 1.0 1xGrassland 3_0, 1xGrassland 3_0, 1xGrassland 3_1, 1xGrassland 3_1, 3xGrassland 3_2, 1xGrassland 3_3, 1xGrassland 3_3, 1xGrassland 3_3, 3xGrassland 3_5, 3xGrassland 3_6, 3xGrassland 3_6, 3xGrassland 3_6 Green Smiley Snake Lv: 10 LP: 200 GOLD: 40 EXP: 150 Sapphire: 1.0 3xGrassland 3_0, 3xGrassland 3_1, 3xGrassland 3_2, 9xGrassland 3_4, 6xGrassland 3_5, 6xGrassland 3_7, 3xGrassland 3_8, 3xGrassland 3_8 Green Skull Bat Lv: 11 LP: 140 GOLD: 50 EXP: 150 Topaz: 1.0 1xGrassland 3_1, 3xGrassland 3_2, 6xGrassland 3_3, 3xGrassland 3_5, 3xGrassland 3_7, 3xGrassland 3_7 Red Skull Dragon Lv: 12 LP: 160 GOLD: 60 EXP: 150 Emerald: 1.0 1xGrassland 3_4, 1xGrassland 3_5, 2xGrassland 3_6, 3xGrassland 3_7 Orange Boss Skull Dragon Lv: 14 LP: 800 GOLD: 300 EXP: 1000 Catapult's Card: 5.0 1xGrassland 3_8 Blue Fairy Snake Lv: 10 LP: 180 GOLD: 40 EXP: 100 Peridot: 1.0 5xGrassland 4_0, 10xGrassland 4_1, 15xGrassland 4_2, 5xGrassland 4_3, 5xGrassland 4_3, 10xGrassland 4_4, 10xGrassland 4_5, 5xGrassland 4_6, 3xGrassland 4_6, 2xGrassland 4_7, 6xGrassland 4_7 Grey X Walker Lv: 10 LP: 140 GOLD: 50 EXP: 100 staff of thunder: 5.0 Aquamarine: 1.0 3xGrassland 4_4, 2xGrassland 4_5, 3xGrassland 4_6 Red Fairy Snake Lv: 12 LP: 220 GOLD: 60 EXP: 200 Garnet: 1.0 1xGrassland 4_3, 1xGrassland 4_5, 1xGrassland 4_5, 3xGrassland 4_6 Blue Boss Fairy Snake Lv: 14 LP: 330 GOLD: 200 EXP: 300 Pierce's Card: 1.0 12xGrassland 4_7 Green Smiley Tree Lv: 11 LP: 200 GOLD: 50 EXP: 100 poison glove: 3.33333333333 6xGrassland 5_0, 8xGrassland 5_1, 2xGrassland 5_2, 2xGrassland 5_2, 2xGrassland 5_2, 6xGrassland 5_3, 9xGrassland 5_4, 9xGrassland 5_5, 12xGrassland 5_6, 3xGrassland 5_8 Pink Skull Snake Lv: 11 LP: 180 GOLD: 50 EXP: 100 ice sword: 5.0 3xGrassland 5_1, 6xGrassland 5_2, 6xGrassland 5_3, 3xGrassland 5_6, 3xGrassland 5_7, 3xGrassland 5_7, 3xGrassland 5_7, 3xGrassland 5_8 Orange Smiley Tree Lv: 13 LP: 250 GOLD: 70 EXP: 200 fire arrow: 5.0 1xGrassland 5_4, 1xGrassland 5_5, 1xGrassland 5_5, 1xGrassland 5_5, 2xGrassland 5_6, 2xGrassland 5_6, 6xGrassland 5_7, 3xGrassland 5_8 Red Boss Smiley Tree Lv: 15 LP: 1000 GOLD: 300 EXP: 500 thunder: 5.0 Guide's Card: 5.0 3xGrassland 5_8 Grey Smiley Tree (GL6) Lv: 12 LP: 220 GOLD: 50 EXP: 100 5xGrassland 6_0, 5xGrassland 6_1, 5xGrassland 6_2, 5xGrassland 6_4, 9xGrassland 6_5, 9xGrassland 6_5 Green Fairy Bat Lv: 12 LP: 160 GOLD: 50 EXP: 100 1xGrassland 6_0, 1xGrassland 6_1, 1xGrassland 6_1, 1xGrassland 6_1, 5xGrassland 6_3, 3xGrassland 6_4, 5xGrassland 6_6, 5xGrassland 6_7 Orange Fairy Bat Lv: 14 LP: 210 GOLD: 80 EXP: 200 staff of ice: 5.0 1xGrassland 6_2, 1xGrassland 6_2, 1xGrassland 6_2, 1xGrassland 6_3, 1xGrassland 6_3, 1xGrassland 6_3, 2xGrassland 6_4, 5xGrassland 6_6, 2xGrassland 6_7, 2xGrassland 6_7 Purple Boss Smiley Tree Lv: 16 LP: 1600 GOLD: 300 EXP: 1000 Bullet's Card: 5.0 1xGrassland 6_7 Grey Smiley Tree (GL7) Lv: 13 LP: 240 GOLD: 50 EXP: 100 freeze glove: 5.0 3xGrassland 7_1, 3xGrassland 7_2, 5xGrassland 7_3, 5xGrassland 7_5, 8xGrassland 7_6 Green Smiley Wheel Lv: 12 LP: 120 GOLD: 50 EXP: 100 long sword: 5.0 1xGrassland 7_0, 2xGrassland 7_0, 1xGrassland 7_1, 2xGrassland 7_1, 2xGrassland 7_1, 2xGrassland 7_2, 3xGrassland 7_2, 8xGrassland 7_4, 2xGrassland 7_6, 3xGrassland 7_6, 3xGrassland 7_7 Yellow Smiley Wheel Lv: 14 LP: 180 GOLD: 80 EXP: 200 triple arrow: 5.0 freeze: 3.33333333333 2xGrassland 7_3, 1xGrassland 7_4, 2xGrassland 7_4, 4xGrassland 7_5, 3xGrassland 7_5, 4xGrassland 7_6, 3xGrassland 7_7 Orange Boss Smiley Wheel Lv: 16 LP: 1200 GOLD: 400 EXP: 1000 Explosion's Card: 5.0 1xGrassland 7_7 White Skull Stickman Lv: 14 LP: 200 GOLD: 60 EXP: 100 needle glove: 2.5 Diamond: 1.0 10xCastle gate_0, 1xCastle gate_1, 15xCastle gate_1, 15xCastle gate_2, 15xCastle gate_3, 10xCastle gate_4 Red Skull Stickman Lv: 15 LP: 240 GOLD: 90 EXP: 200 quad arrow: 5.0 1xCastle gate_0, 1xCastle gate_1, 1xCastle gate_3, 1xCastle gate_3, 1xCastle gate_3, 2xCastle gate_4, 2xCastle gate_4, 3xCastle gate_5 Orange Smiley Wheel Lv: 14 LP: 160 GOLD: 60 EXP: 100 lightsaber: 5.0 1xCastle gate_2, 1xCastle gate_2, 1xCastle gate_2, 5xCastle gate_4 Sub-Castle Boss Lv: 16 LP: 2000 GOLD: 500 EXP: 1000 blizzard: 5.0 Critical's Card: 5.0 1xCastle gate_5 Castle Boss Lv: 20 LP: 5000 GOLD: 1000 EXP: 1000 Vampire's Card: 33.3333333333 ONIGIRI's Card: 5.0 0xCastle_0, 1xCastle_1 UNKOWN_AND_UNUSED_ENEMY Lv: 0 LP: 0 GOLD: 0 EXP: 0 Green Big Smiley Walker Lv: 10 LP: 900 GOLD: 30 EXP: 1000 onigiri: 100.0 1xHill country 1_0, 1xHill country 1_1, 1xHill country 1_2, 2xHill country 1_3, 3xHill country 1_4, 3xHill country 1_5 Green Smiley Walker (HC1) Lv: 10 LP: 90 GOLD: 30 EXP: 100 3xHill country 1_0, 6xHill country 1_1, 9xHill country 1_4, 9xHill country 1_5 Brown X Walker Lv: 11 LP: 120 GOLD: 40 EXP: 200 6xHill country 1_2, 5xHill country 1_3, 6xHill country 1_5, 6xHill country 1_6 White Boss X Walker Lv: 13 LP: 900 GOLD: 200 EXP: 1000 1xHill country 1_6 Blue Big Skull Bat Lv: 11 LP: 600 GOLD: 40 EXP: 1000 onigiri: 100.0 1xHill country 2_0, 1xHill country 2_1, 1xHill country 2_2, 2xHill country 2_3, 3xHill country 2_4, 2xHill country 2_5, 2xHill country 2_6 Blue Skull Bat Lv: 11 LP: 90 GOLD: 40 EXP: 100 3xHill country 2_0, 5xHill country 2_1, 6xHill country 2_4, 6xHill country 2_5 Green Skull Tree Lv: 12 LP: 230 GOLD: 40 EXP: 100 5xHill country 2_2, 9xHill country 2_3, 5xHill country 2_5 Orange Boss Skull Bat Lv: 14 LP: 900 GOLD: 200 EXP: 1000 1xHill country 2_6 Green Big Smiley Snake Lv: 12 LP: 900 GOLD: 50 EXP: 1000 onigiri: 100.0 1xHill country 3_0, 1xHill country 3_1, 1xHill country 3_3, 2xHill country 3_4 Green Big Fairy Snake Lv: 12 LP: 900 GOLD: 50 EXP: 1000 onigiri: 100.0 1xHill country 3_0, 1xHill country 3_2, 1xHill country 3_3, 2xHill country 3_4 Pink Skull Tree Lv: 13 LP: 240 GOLD: 40 EXP: 100 5xHill country 3_1, 5xHill country 3_2, 9xHill country 3_3 White Boss Smiley Snake Lv: 15 LP: 1100 GOLD: 200 EXP: 1000 1xHill country 3_4 Orange Skull Fish Lv: 15 LP: 150 GOLD: 60 EXP: 100 Gold Medal: 0.5 10xLake_0, 20xLake_1, 15xLake_2, 30xLake_4, 30xLake_5, 20xLake_6 Pink Skull Tree (Lake) Lv: 16 LP: 300 GOLD: 60 EXP: 100 Silver Medal: 1.0 10xLake_2, 10xLake_3, 5xLake_5, 5xLake_6, 5xLake_7 Green Smiley Fish Lv: 17 LP: 300 GOLD: 80 EXP: 200 Bronze Medal: 1.0 5xLake_0, 5xLake_1, 8xLake_3, 5xLake_4, 5xLake_6, 5xLake_7 White Boss Smiley Fish Lv: 18 LP: 3000 GOLD: 700 EXP: 1000 1xLake_7 Tan Skull Snake Lv: 15 LP: 240 GOLD: 50 EXP: 100 spark glove: 5.0 5xForest 1_1, 5xForest 1_3, 8xForest 1_4, 1xForest 1_5, 6xForest 1_6 Green Cap Mushroom Lv: 16 LP: 260 GOLD: 80 EXP: 150 volcano: 5.0 3xForest 1_0, 4xForest 1_1, 5xForest 1_2, 5xForest 1_3, 15xForest 1_5, 6xForest 1_6, 10xForest 1_7 Red Skull Snake Lv: 17 LP: 120 GOLD: 50 EXP: 150 flame sword: 5.0 5xForest 1_2, 5xForest 1_3, 8xForest 1_4, 1xForest 1_5, 6xForest 1_6 Green Boss Cap Mushroom Lv: 18 LP: 1000 GOLD: 300 EXP: 1000 oct arrow: 5.0 3xForest 1_7 Tan Skull Bat Lv: 16 LP: 180 GOLD: 50 EXP: 100 2xForest 2_0, 5xForest 2_2, 5xForest 2_4, 1xForest 2_5, 6xForest 2_6, 1xForest 2_7 Purple Cap Mushroom Lv: 17 LP: 280 GOLD: 80 EXP: 150 3xForest 2_0, 4xForest 2_1, 5xForest 2_2, 5xForest 2_3, 15xForest 2_5, 6xForest 2_6, 3xForest 2_7 Red Skull Bat Lv: 18 LP: 220 GOLD: 50 EXP: 150 3xForest 2_1, 5xForest 2_3, 5xForest 2_4, 1xForest 2_5, 6xForest 2_6, 1xForest 2_7 Purple Boss Cap Mushroom Lv: 19 LP: 3500 GOLD: 800 EXP: 1000 1xForest 2_7 Brown Smiley Walker Lv: 17 LP: 300 GOLD: 40 EXP: 200 5xCavern 1_0, 5xCavern 1_1, 5xCavern 1_2, 5xCavern 1_3, 5xCavern 1_4, 6xCavern 1_5 Green Cap Snake Lv: 18 LP: 240 GOLD: 40 EXP: 200 5xCavern 1_1, 5xCavern 1_3, 5xCavern 1_4, 6xCavern 1_5 Red Cap Snake Lv: 19 LP: 300 GOLD: 90 EXP: 200 5xCavern 1_2, 5xCavern 1_4, 6xCavern 1_5 White Boss Smiley Walker Lv: 20 LP: 4400 GOLD: 700 EXP: 2000 1xCavern 1_6 Yellow Skull Fish Lv: 20 LP: 77 GOLD: 777 EXP: 200 1xCavern 1_0, 1xCavern 1_1, 1xCavern 1_2, 1xCavern 1_3, 1xCavern 1_4, 1xCavern 1_5, : This is where it gets controversial, because it is clearly stated that the use of the source code is prohibited. I'll tag along if you all wish, but it could be dangerous to include all these on the enemy pages, in particular, the drop rates. --bewnt 12:43, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Drop rates have been updated since then...who knows what it is now?--(SM) : I'd like to point out, that "since then" is still less than 24 hours ago (or maybe a litte bit more, depending on when he downloaded his copy of the game file). This is when he created the data from the original game files. I don't really think that the drop rates have been updated "since then" ... ;-) --Justme2 23:43, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Who has to say we used source code? If we don't tell, we're good. These things are very important to users and readers, so I am for this. I have question with the drop rates. Does, for example (oct arrow: 5.0), mean that it drops every 5 percent? --Yonder 21:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC) : Supposedly yes. In other words, for every 100 you kill, that's the average number of drops you're going to get. --bewnt 13:04, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Old link doesn't work anymore: Thread about drop rates in DB Forum (originally about "Stick Range ver. 3.3"). --Justme2 12:20, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ... So is it too late to try and separate the 'sad' and 'happy' smiley's yet?--SM (I'm back!) : Well, it's never to late. But we didn't do it because of the names. It would make them far more complicated. Or do you have any suggestion how to do it? Also most people don't notice the difference while playing. --Justme2 14:27, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Enemy colo(u)rs The colors of all enemies are a pixel off, e.g. Blue Gel Snake. In the code it's #33CCFF which but in the wiki page/image and in the game it's #32CBFE. I think the repeated digits make more sense and we should mention it in the 'Enemy' page. Perhaps it's something with the IE or Firefox java runtime, can anyone with Chrome, Opera, Konqueror, Safari etc. test it? Bildramer 13:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm using Opera. And I don't think the runtime can make a difference. It's probably more the way how Stick Ranger is coded and multiplies the color code with the raw image. For example: color has range 0 to 255 per channel. The raw image has grey values also from 0 to 255. If you take the max of both you get 255 * 255 = 65025. Now you divide by 28 = 256 (which even can be done by bit shifting) instead of 255 (which would be correct), and you get 254,00390625 which is 254. And there's the error. :And this happens with other codes to. For example: 33(16) = 51(10). 51(10) * 255(10) / 256(10) = 50,80078125(10). 50(10) = 32(16) :I don't know if we should give the original value on the single enemy pages. The wrong is the one which can be observed. But you are right. We should mention it at the enemy article.--Justme2 22:11, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Color names regular colors exeptional colors Position of the irregular orange between two regular colors: List of colors with the same name Red Green Brown Orange Yellow Tan Pink Purple White Blue Grey Comments I have created this overview to show problems with the color names. The tables above show all enemies colors which have been used in Stick Ranger (if I didn't forget some). The names are the names which we gave to the enemies. As you can see some color codes located in the Tan and Orange area have two names (see Brown/Orange and Tan/Orange and Tan/Yellow). Questionable is also the White Skull Bat (Grassland 2) with rgb:255,204,153 in contrast to rgb:255,204,255 which is the Pink Roundhead Eel. Maybe we should try to improve our color names and make them more consistant. --Justme2 17:15, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Making a name system for all those colors would take a while. Some considerations: #Naming every single shade #Having 4 4x4 Hue x Value tables (with different Saturation each) on a page ("Color Tables" or "Enemy Colors") and name enemies based on the nearest color #The same as 2 with 5 5x5, 6 6x6... tables #The same as 2 or 3 with RGB #Naming them 65536*R + 256*G + B (Grey -> 8355711 :D) #Adding the stage name (like GL6, GL1, Fo2) to each enemy and naming them only Cyan, Black, Red etc. - simple colors #Taking some standard colors (like for every R,G,B 0, 64, 128, 192, 255, they would be 125) and adding the RGB error (144 0 16 would be like "Dark Red R+16B+16") #The same as 7 with HSV #Making polls in the comments board about the color ("Shitty Brown" would be a problem) Bildramer 12:46, September 3, 2009 (UTC) : I don't think we should build a naming system for all colors. As you can see from the 6x6x6 tables most combinations are not used. We should mainly focus on not giving the same color value two different names (which we unfortunately already did a few times). And we should try to keep names simple. --Justme2 13:19, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Drop rate calculation Details: From the decompiled source code, rewritten for readability: if(dropItemID != 0 && (float)Math.random * (float)dropItemRarity * 10 < (float)dropRate) For reference, dropRate is after the rate modification calculation has been applied. For example, the Green Boss Skull Snake of Grassland 1 can drop a Thunder Glove (rarity 10) and/or a Quick's Card (rarity 100). Let's plug that into the math: (the Thunder Glove's item ID is 11, whereas the Quick Card's ID is 39. The base drop rate is 10.) if(11 != 0 && (float)Math.random * 10 * 10 < 10) if(39 != 0 && (float)Math.random * 100 * 10 < 10) If you know anything at all about Java, you'll know that (float)Math.random returns a value between 0 and 1. For example, let's say it spits out 0.1. Do the math, and you'll find that the Thunder Gloves will drop, but the Quick's Card won't. In fact, the highest value at which a Quick's Card will be dropped is 0.009999. Rounded, this is a 1% chance of getting the Quick's Card 1. The highest value at which a Thunder Glove will be dropped is 0.099999, which rounds to a 10% chance of getting a Thunder Glove. So if you've got a copy of the enemy tables sitting in front of you, you can figure out the drop rate for a certain item easily. To calculate for an adjusted drop rate, add 1 to dropRate for each level 1 drop rate adjusting item (Bronze Medal for items, Silver Medal for Onigiri), and 2 for each level 2 drop rate adjusting item that is equipped on your party's active weapons. This means the highest drop rate limiter is 18, requiring (for example) a number of 0.179999, or a 18% rate of obtaining the Thunder Glove, and a number of 0.017999, or a 1.8% chance of getting a Quick's Card 1 from the Green Boss Skull Snake. Oh, and the drop rate for a Gold piece is 33%, and for Onigiri the base rate is 20%. Also, apologies for the wall of text. -- 00:55, September 3, 2009 (UTC) : Matches the pseudo code which somebody showed me for the Onigiri drops. Well to sum it up: : dropRateItem = (1 / dropItemRarity) : effectiveDropRate = dropRateItem * (1 + summedUpDropRateBonusFromMedalsInPercent/100) : Did I get this right? : Is it easy to find the tables with the rarity values? --Justme2 08:01, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Personally, I'd use the sum of the levels of the Bronze Medals the party has equipped at the moment divided by 10, but that's about right. Also, the tables with the rarity values are, as I stated over at Template talk:SR drop rate, is simply the enemy table (item drop rates are determined by the monster that carries them, not by the item itself). --GreyMario 19:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Enemy pics I noticed that several enemy png's look kind of "squeezed", for example http://danball.wikia.com/wiki/File:White_Boss_Smiley_Fish.png with the remark (Book version with blue background.). But it doesn't look right... Reverse? --Majorlee 09:35, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I checked that by paint, and both the head and the square are congruent. So they are probably the same. Ivan247 08:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :really? that's odd because paint tells me that the older pic is 120*64 and the newer one 120*96. --Majorlee 09:17, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Regarding the Table as there are now more species than heads i think it would be better to "turn" the table, what do you think? it's not "necessary", but could turn out a little bit more convenient... just a thought.--Majorlee 14:27, December 26, 2009 (UTC) | | | | | | | | |- !Snakes | | | | | | | | | | |- !Bats | | | | | | | | | | |- !Dragons | | | | | | | | | | |- !Trees | | | | | | | | | | |- !Wheels | | | | | | | | | | |- !Fish | |style="background-color: #00559C;"| | |style="background-color: #00559C;"| |style="background-color: #00559C;"| | |style="background-color: #00559C;"| | | |style="background-color: #00559C;"| |- !Stickmen | | | | | | | | | | |- !Mushroom | | | | | | | | | | |- !Eel | | | | | | |style="background-color: #00559C;"| |style="background-color: #00559C;"| | |style="background-color: #00559C;"| |- !Spider | | | | | | | | | | |} I myself don't mind doing so. --Yonder 18:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I just changed the article so you can tell the diffrence between Tired and normal Boxes but I can't figure out how to put the 2 enemys its missing in. Can somebody put them in please. Doctorseaweed 23:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Edit:I fixed it now. I just can't figure out how to get the grids on the Box tiered section Doctorseaweed 03:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Now i can't figure out how to get actus and diamonds in the grid, could somebody do it for me. Doctorseaweed 16:19, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Enemy Strengths and Weaknesses: Actual Stats Should we include the actual stats for the Enemy Strengths and Weaknesses, like Phy. strength: AT -50? I think they can help some users out. Ivan247 12:07, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, It would be good. SR123 12:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) It would be cool (i was thinking about that before i saw this, but anyway...) i will start a table on my profile. Samuel17 21:12, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Sounds Great!, but it would take a while to find all of that information. ZX (Talk) 00:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC)